


feelings blossom

by whatthefridge



Series: 100-word challenges [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24430969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatthefridge/pseuds/whatthefridge
Summary: Allison catches feelings for Kira
Relationships: Allison Argent/Kira Yukimura
Series: 100-word challenges [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1138253
Kudos: 6
Collections: teenwolfdrabbles





	feelings blossom

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: tough, flowery, desire
> 
> [{read/reblog on Tumblr}](https://fanfictionfridge.tumblr.com/post/619404126792581120/teenwolfdrabbles-tough-flowery-desire)

Allison leaned back on her arms as she rested on the picnic blanket and took in a heady breath of flowers. 

Kira had insisted on going together to the Cherry Blossom Festival. Last time Kira was here, she’d been dating Scott. And before that it was only with her parents. 

Allison enthusiastically agreed in spite of their mutual ex now dating *her* previous ex, Isaac. Lydia had joked it was knives drawn to knives. But Kira was more than that. Her smile could make Allison forget herself.

“It’s majestic, right?” Kira asked, grinning.

“Yeah,” Allison said, looking directly at Kira.


End file.
